I'm not sick
by Chargedlion
Summary: I'm not sick, I'm not sick, there's no way I'm sick,' Riley thought to herself. "I'm supposed to be going on a field trip tomorrow but... ugh, my head." She groaned, which triggered a coughing fit. 'Okay okay... I'm sick,' she finally admitted. (Rilaya friendship)
1. Chapter 1

' _I'm not sick, I'm not sick, there's no way I'm sick,_ ' Riley thought to herself. "I'm _supposed to be going on a field trip tomorrow but... ugh, my head."_ She groaned, which triggered a coughing fit. 'O _kay okay... I'm sick,_ ' she finally admitted. She was coughing, had a major headache, and probably also had a fever. 'B _ut... maybe I could just sleep it off..._ ' She hoped she could...

When Riley woke up the next morning, she knew she had definitely not slept it off, feeling way worse. Groaning, she tried sitting up, but failed and flopped back down. "Maya," she softly called out, knowing there was no way she'd actually hear.

"Yes, Mi'lady?" Maya playfully responded as she climbed through the window like usual.

Riley jumped in surprise, which made Maya smirk, but she soon stopped when she noticed how Riley looked.

"Hey, are you okay? You look... terrible. no offense."

"I want to say I'm fine, but clearly I'm not," Riley replied.

Maya bit her lip in thought. "We're supposed to go on a field trip today."

"... I know."

"But if you're sick I'll stay and take care of you."

"Really?"

Maya smiled and sat on the edge of Riley's bed. "Really, really."

Riley grinned. "You're the best."

Maya leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I know... I think you've got a fever, Riles, you're really warm."

Riley sighed and closed her eyes, her head hurting like crazy.

Maya brushed her cool fingers down the side of Riley's face, much to her friend's enjoyment. When she stopped, Riley opened her eyes again.

"I hate to asked, but... can you please get me some water?" she asked shyly.

Maya laughed. "You're sick and I'm here to help. It's no problem." Then she got up to do exactly that.

When she came back, Riley had managed to sit up.

Maya sat next to Riley and handed her the cup of water. "Here you go."

Riley nodded as a way to say thanks and greatfully drank the water.

Maya smiled a tight lipped smile and kissed her temple.

Riley turned and leaned against Maya, but quickly sat up again. "I don't want to be you sick..."

Maya shook her head. "It's okay. You need comfort right now and I'm here to help you."

Riley was hesitant, but still ended up putting her head back on Maya's shoulder.

Maya brushed her fingers down the side of Riley's warm face again.

Riley shivered and smiled in reflex.

"I'm sorry that you're sick," Maya whispered in her ear.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Well... then I'm sorry you're missing the field trip."

"Technically, you are too. Wait... it's not technically because you _are_."

Maya smiled sypathetically. "You shouldn't talk much, I can tell it hurts you."

Riley frowned, but didn't counter it.

Maya sighed and shook her head. "Come on, let's bring you it to the living room. At least you can get out of your room that way."

Riley nodded, so Maya grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up. Riley groaned softly as she leaned on her friend heavily.

Maya took the opportunity and lovingly ruffled her friend's hair. "You can do it, Riles, come on." It took Maya had to practically drag her, but they both got to the living room soon enough. No one else was home, which was both a good and bad thing. Good because no one could bother Riley, bad because no one else was there to help.

Nevertheless, Riley was happy Maya was with her. As soon as they got to the living room, Riley flopped down on the couch.

Maya looked at her with sympathy. Then she left and tried to find the thermometer. When she found it, she came back to find her friend half asleep n the couch. Stiffling a laugh, she kneeled down beside her and instructed, "Get up, sleepyhead, I need to check your temperature."

Riley didn't fight it and slowly yet surely sat up.

Maya simply handed her the thermometer and let her do it herself. When it beeped, Maya took it out. She looked at it, then at Riley. She brushed her lips over her forehead, to check if it felt as warm as the thermometer said it was. It did. "102.4. Looks like you really are sick, Riles," she softly pointed out, hopping up beside her.

"Ugh, why did this have to happen now?" Riley groaned, falling against Maya's shoulder.

Maya caressed Riley's cheek and gave her a fond look. "I'm here at least, I wasn't going to just leave you here alone."

"Don't leave me..."

Maya stopped and cupped Riley's face with both hands, kissing her friend's blazing forehead. "I can't; I won't."

Riley kissed her jawline, not wanting to sit up but still wanted Maya to feel loved as well.

She did. "Hey, I love you," Maya softly whispered in Riley's ear.

Riley nuzzled her neck in response, Maya feeling the heat radiate off of her.

Instead, she let Riley cuddle with her, wanting her to be comforted in her sick state.

Riley suddenly paused, turning away, and coughing loudly.

Maya gently nudged her. "Do you need me to find some medicine for you as well?"

"Yes and no."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well," Riley started with a awkward laugh, "I know I need medicine but I like cuddling with you..."

Maya rolled her eyes and laughed. "No one said we couldn't continue after the medicine."

Riley blushed.

Maya grinned and left to find the medicine.

Meanwhile, Riley was happy and miserable at the same time, a weird combination. Her nose was running, her throat hurt, and she was freezing, but she was happy she had her best friend.

Speaking of, Maya had came back with the medicine. "I finally found it! Here," she announced, handing it to her.

"You seem awfully cheerful...," Riley grumbled as she reluctantly took the medicine.

"I'm trying to make you happier, dork. I know that being sick sucks, but I do want you to be happy."

Riley affectionately nuzzled into her neck. "Trust me, even though I feel terrible, I'm happy. I promise."

Maya smiled and held her. "Good that."


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed in silence for a while, Maya slowly stroking Riley's hair.

Riley turned her head away and coughed again, which, in turn, made Maya rub her back in an attempt to soothe her. Riley threw her arms around Maya and buried her face into her neck, groaning.

Maya was unsure of what to say, so she merely kissed the top of her head.

"I'm already done with being sick," Riley complained.

"I bet," Maya whispered back.

"I'm tired... and cold."

"Anything else you want to complain about?"

"Maya!"

"Love you."

Riley giggled slightly and asked Maya, with her eyes, to try and warm her up.

Getting the message, Maya rested her chin on top of Riley's head, but she quickly had to move when Riley started to sneezing non-stop. "Are you okay, Riles?" she asked once she had finally stopped.

"My... throat... hurts..."

"Okay, okay, shh, don't talk," Maya instructed, pulling Riley back against her.

Riley groaned softly and cleared her throat.

"Don't talk," Maya reminded.

Riley frowned, but listened to her friend.

As a reward, Maya kissed her temple and whispered, "I'm sorry about this. I... I might not be able to take care of you as efficiently as you may hope..."

Riley gave her a knowing look.

Maya sighed, then rested her forehead to Riley's shoulder. "I'm here, I'm here," she softly repeated.

"Maya, I..."

"Don't talk if it hurts you."

Riley smirked. "I love you, and I'm glad you're here. Don't beat yourself up about it," Riley whispered in her ear, finding a loophole.

"Stupid loophole," Maya whispered under her breath before replying, "I'm not, it's just clear that I'm incapable. It's not beating yourself up if it's true."

"No, it's not clear, because I'd say you've already helped more than I could've done myself," Riley purposefully whispered close to her ear, tickling her.

Maya lifted her head up and rested it on Riley's shoulder, shuddering. "Okay, fine, but you don't need to be a motivational-" She was cut off by a gentle kiss on the side of her head. "-speaker."

Riley sighed and nuzzled against her cheek. "That's my job."

"We don't need to make this deep all of a sudden. Why not just chill like usual?"

Riley didn't reply, which ended the deep conversation.

Maya held her friend close. "Do you need anything?"

"I...dont think so... Oh, wait, yeah. Can you... get me a blanket? It's not that you're not warm, but..."

Maya laughed. "Not to worry. It's no big deal."

Maya left for Riley's room as Riley leaned back against the side of the couch and coughed again. When Maya returned, she was starting to feel tired, even though she hadn't been awake for long.

Maya looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "Your knight in shining armor is here," she teased, tossing her the blanket.

"Thanks," Riley whispered with a small smile.

"Do I get to sit with you again, or are you just going to lie down?" Maya asked with a smirk.

Riley lifted her head up and let Maya sit down, then quickly laid her head on her lap.

Almost immediately, Maya started stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Riley raised her hand to Maya's cheek and held it.

Maya paused and leaned into her touch with a small smile. "Are you warm now?"

Riley yawned. "So much so that it's making me tired..." But then she raised her other hand up to Maya's face had gently pulled her down, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks... for being here."

"No problem." After than was said, Maya went back to grazing Riley's cheek with her hand.

Riley hummed in contentment and closed her eyes.

"Maybe if you sleep you'll wake up feeling better."

"That's what I thought last night... I woke up feeling worse."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's _still_ not your fault."

Maya sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "Go to sleep. I know you're tired."

"Mmm, okay," Riley replied sleepily.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley did fall asleep shortly after. Maya did not; not right away that it. She contently stroked Riley's cheek gently and listened to her friend's slight snore. It was quite clear she couldn't really breath out of her nose. While she did this, she noticed a small smile had appeared on Riley's face. Thinking that was adorable, she couldn't help but lower her head and press a soft kiss to her forehead. Luckily, she did not wake. "I love you, sleep well," Maya whispered as quietly as she could. Soon, she started feeling drowsy herself, so after making sure Riley was okay, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

About an hour later, Maya woke up to the sound of loud coughing and with a kink in her neck. "Ri-Riley? Are you okay?"

"Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Answer me, are you okay?"

Riley looked over at Maya, who on the couch still. She looked at the floor, then back up. "If I say I'm fine I'd be lying."

Maya stood up, and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and looked at her eyes. "How many times do I have to say I'm here to help you? How long have you been awake for?"

"Only a few minutes...And I'm sorry Peaches."

Maya sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "No, I'm sorry. I love you and I just want to help..." She trailed off and hugged her friend close. Riley sighed into her should and hugged her back.

"I want you to help...I just didn't want to burden you."

Maya scoffed and buried her face into Riley's hair. "Burden me? You could never." She meant no sarcasm.

"But yet, I am."

"Let's not start this again."Riley let go of Maya, but pressed a kiss to her temple. Maya smiled appreciatively. She reached out and lightly touched Riley's forehead with the back of her hand. It was warm to the touch. "You still have a fever. Come here you." Maya took her hand and brought her back over to the couch. Riley reluctantly sat down. "Hungry," Maya asked as if she was her mother.

"Yeah.."

Maya smirked playfully. "You're luckily I know how to use a oven. You want soup?" Riley nodded, so Maya bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You got it." Riley couldn't help but grin.

Not too long after...

The soup was done so Maya handed some to Riley. Riley rolled her eyes at the fact she actually went and made soup, but happily accepted it. May sat next to her. "Does your throat feel okay?"

"It does kinda hurt...But it's not unbearable."

Maya sighed. "Thanks for being honest at least." Riley nodded and ate some of the soup. It was making her throat feel better. Maya nuzzled against her shoulder, not trying to get her to melt at the affection, but rather, to comfort her. Unfortunately, Riley did kind of melt at it, Maya having to take the bowl away while whispering apologies.

"Don't apologize, it's okay. I'm just sick enough that everything you do seems to have that calming effect on me."

Maya blushed slightly and handed the bowl back. Not much late, Riley was done eating and she murmured a thank you to Maya. Maya nodded, went and set the bowl in the sink, and went back to her best friend. Deciding to comfort her friend more from the bad cold, she nuzzled up under her chin. "Hopefully you'll feel better soon."

Riley sighed and like before, completely melted at her affection. "I love you Maya."

"Love you too riles," Maya responded wholeheartedly. Maya moved out from under her chin and gestured for Riley to lean on her shoulder. She did. "Need anything else?"

"Nope, I have you. That's all I need."


End file.
